1. Field
The following description relates to a wireless power and data transmission and reception system configured to transmit and/or receive a wireless power and data.
2. Description of Related Art
Research on wireless power transmission has been undertaken seeking to overcome inconveniences of wire power supply, a limit of conventional battery capacity, increased probability of explosion of portable devices, and the like. In particular, research on short distance wireless power transmission has been carried out.
In short distance wireless power transmission, a distance between a transmission coil and a reception coil is sufficiently short in comparison with a length of a wavelength at an operating frequency. An operation principle of the short distance wireless power transmission corresponds to a scheme of generating a magnetic field using the transmission coil at a given operating frequency, and of transferring stored energy to the generated magnetic field by generating an induced current in the reception coil. Wireless power transmission technologies may use a resonance characteristic of radio frequency elements. One conventional wireless power transmission system which uses a resonance characteristic includes a source to supply a power, and a target to receive the power.